Lips Of An Angel
by CherryCrush23
Summary: Nathan and Haley were in love all through high school but once it ended they were forced to break up. Nathan thinks he's moved on and he has a new girlfriend but one night he gets a call from Haley and his life changes all over again. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the song used**

**Summary: Nathan and Haley were in love but her parents forced her to break up with him then moved her away from Tree Hill. Years later he thinks he's happy with his new girlfriend until he gets a call from Haley one night.**

**AN: Ok so just FYI, the way I picture Haley's mom is a lot like Victoria was. Like no one's good enough and she just very evil like she used to be.**

**Lips of an Angel**

Nathan stood in front of the mirror and finished shaving. He looked in the mirror into his room and saw his girlfriend sitting on their bed. He met Kendall Brown about a year ago and they had been serious ever since. It was hard to let her in at first because a part of him was still in love with his old girlfriend. But he tried his hardest to get her out of his head. She was part of his past and there wasn't anything he thought would change that. So there was no point in trying.

He finished shaving and walked out to their room and she looked up at him and smiled. "Hi," she said and got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled back and kissed her on the lips. "Hey," he said back. Kendall was gorgeous. She had long straight blonde hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green and she had a beautiful smile. "We going to that party at Luke's tonight?" she asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, for a little while then I just wanna come home and be with you." Kendall smiled again and kissed him again. "I gotta get ready." She jumped off the bed and ran to the closet so she could get ready for the party at Lucas's house. Nathan smiled and walked out to the living room where his computer was. He turned it on and opened his email.

He saw that he had an email from his friend Jake. He opened the email and saw the message.

_Old pictures from high school_

Nathan clicked the attached document and began to click through the pictures. He landed on one of him and Haley. She was on his back with her arms around his neck. She was kissing his cheek and he had the biggest smile on his face. Nathan smiled just looking at this again. He remembered when they took this picture. It was at a party at Brooke's house at the end of junior year. "What are you looking at?"

Nathan quickly closed the picture and turned around and saw Kendall standing not far behind him looking at him. "Oh um, Jake sent me some old pictures from high school. I was just looking through them."

"Who was that girl? She was pretty."

"Just an old friend."

Kendall nodded and smiled. "Ok." She turned around and walked back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. Nathan felt bad about lying to her, but he didn't think it would do them any good to bring her up. Not when he'd been working so hard to get over her. He looked over his shoulder again to see where Kendall was. He saw her picking clothes from the closet before walking towards the bathroom. He clicked the link again and pulled up the picture of him and Haley. He couldn't help but stare at her again.

Part of him wondered what it would be like to still be with her. He hated to admit the fact that sometimes he wished Kendall was Haley. It made him feel horrible to admit that, but it was the truth. He wished he could get that thought out of his head, but he couldn't. He closed the picture and got up and left the computer. He walked into their room and began to get ready for Lucas's house.

* * *

Kendall flipped through the radio stations trying to find a song to listen to on the way there. It seemed like every song that played reminded him of Haley some how. He was thankful that she stopped when they pulled up to Lucas's house. She smiled when he looked at her. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Brooke opened the door and smiled at them and hugged them both. "Hey guys, come on in." They walked inside the house and Kendall grabbed onto Nathan's hand. They looked at the other people at the house as they welcomed them.

Kendall let go of his hand a few minutes later and went to talk to Brooke and Peyton and a few other girls who were there with their boyfriends or husbands. Lucas and Jake were out on the back deck and Nathan made his way out there. "Hey Nate," Jake said and smiled. "Hey," he said and sat down next to them. "I got your email," Nathan said looking at Jake.

"Yeah I just found those pictures so I thought I'd send them too you."

"Have you talked to her lately?" Nathan asked. Both Jake and Lucas knew he was talking about Haley. They didn't even need to ask who he was talking about. "I talked to her last week," Lucas said, "she just moved out to the city. I met up with her for lunch."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Nathan asked.

"What good would it have done for you anyway?"

Nathan shook his head and looked down at the ground. When he moved to New York after high school part of him believed that Haley would come back to him. That they would be able to be together again. Even though her parents didn't want them together. He believed they were meant to be. But now he was putting that thought behind him. He was with Kendall and Haley had moved on. "She has a boyfriend now," Lucas said, "his name is Damien something."

"Well good for her."

"I gave her your number so who knows she might call you."

Nathan stood up and walked away from them. Lucas knew that he was probably taking the fact that she had a boyfriend pretty hard. As much as he liked to pretend that he was ok with her not being in his life, he knew he was just pretending. Haley had been the only girl that Nathan had ever truly given his heart to. And when she left, that was hard for him.

Nathan saw Kendall in the kitchen still and he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head and smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. Tonight he was determined to put Haley out of his mind for good. "You wanna leave soon?" Nathan asked, "maybe we could watch some movies or something?" Kendall smiled and nodded, "that sounds great, just let me get my coat."

He nodded and watched her walk away. "Why are you guys leaving?" Brooke asked and looked at him. "We're just gonna go hang out at home. Kendall just got back from California this morning and we're pretty tired."

Brooke nodded then took a step closer to him, "did Lucas tell you that-"

"He met up with Haley? Yeah he told me. He also told me that she might call me. Can you do me a favor and tell your husband to stay out of my business."

"Nathan he's just trying to-"

"I don't care what he's just trying to do. You know how hard it was for me to say goodbye to her. I don't need her to come back into my life just to leave again. Besides things are good with me and Kendall and I don't need anything to mess that up. Especially Haley."

"I know Nathan, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Nathan saw Kendall walking back towards them and he looked back at Brooke, "we'll see ya later Brooke."

* * *

"Ok," Kendall said, "I'm gonna go grab some movies and change you start making the popcorn." She kissed his lips before hurrying into the bedroom. Nathan smiled and watched her walk away before he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a large bowl for the popcorn and started to microwave a bag of popcorn. He heard the phone ring in the living room and ran in there to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Nathan?"

Nathan recognized the voice instantly. There was no way he could ever forget it. It was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. "Haley?" he asked quietly.

"Nathan, oh good this is you."

He could hear the sadness in her voice and it sounded like she was crying. "Haley, baby what's wrong? Why are calling so late?"

"I'm sorry," she said and he heard her holding back her tears, "I just, I didn't know who to call. Lucas gave me your number and I just thought- I'm sorry Nathan I shouldn't have called you."

"No it's ok," he whispered and looked towards his room, "I just I gotta be quiet, my girlfriends in the other room."

"It was a bad idea for me to call you," she said, "I'm sorry Nathan. Just forget about this."

"No," he said quickly, "look um, do you want to meet up tomorrow and we can talk?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'd like that a lot."

Nathan smiled, "good. And baby please don't cry. I don't want you to cry." Haley smiled and nodded, "I won't. And thank you Nathan, I just really needed someone to talk to."

"I'll see you tomorrow Haley. Do you want to meet in Central Park around noon?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Hales."

"Bye Nathan."

He pressed the end button just in time. Kendall walked out to the kitchen. "Who was that?" she asked and opened the microwave to take the popcorn out. She opened the bag and poured it into the metal bowl the popped a piece into her mouth. "Just Brooke, she wanted to make sure we got home ok."

"Oh," she said, "alright. Well let's pop in a movie how bout?"

Nathan nodded and the two of them made their way to the living room where the large TV was. During the whole movie all Nathan could think about was the girl who had just called him. The girl who he'd thought about everyday since she left.

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

* * *

_Nathan took his eyes off the road and looked at Haley who was sitting in the seat next to him. She had her arms above her head and she let the sun shine down on her brightly. The wind was blowing her hair back and she looked beautiful. They had begged Peyton to let them use her car for a drive down to the beach. They were glad when she finally agreed. Nathan looked back at the road and they continued down the winding road on the way to the beach._

_When they finally stopped he watched Haley hurry out of the car and run down the many steps to the sand of the beach. Nathan hurried after her. She was dressed in a black bikini with silver polka dots under a black skirt and blue tank top. She took off her flip flops and left them somewhere in the sand. Nathan watched her peel her tank top off and pull down her skirt before running into the water. "Nathan! Come on!"_

_Nathan wore a pair of black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. He wasn't really planning in getting in the water that day. Haley turned around to look at him the wind blew her hair around. "Nathan!" she yelled at him and smiled. He made his way closer to the water and she ran towards him. He didn't care about the fact that she was wet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I love you," Nathan said. She smiled and bit her bottom lip and kissed him._

"_I love you too, Nathan."_

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

_He walked them away from the water and sat down on the sand. She sat between his legs with her back against his chest. His arms were still around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. They were content with just being with each other. The last thing they wanted to do was move from the position they were in. Haley was so comfortable just being in his arms and she couldn't think of any other place she felt this safe. _

"_I want to be with you forever," Haley said and turned her head to look at him. Nathan smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips in a tender kiss. Haley turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want that too," Nathan mumbled against her lips. Nathan's fingers tangled in her hair and she pressed her lips to his harder. _

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Nathan woke up with that dream still playing in his head. He remembered that day vividly. He would never ever forget that day. That night was the night they had been together for the first time. They were both 16 at the time and she was the first girl he'd ever been with and he was her first time as well. He gave her his heart that night and he wasn't sure he'd ever gotten it back.

But he couldn't think of a better person to leave it with.

When he was fully awake he realized that Kendall had already left for work. He looked at the clock and saw that he'd slept in later than usual. It was around ten and he got out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. Nathan couldn't help but keep looking at the clock as he got up and ready. He was just waiting for the time to pass. He wanted it be 12 so he could see Haley.

He walked out to the living room in his black Nike sweatpants and turned on the large TV to ESPN to pass the time. All the while his eyes kept slipping to the clock to check the time. It was only 10:30. Each minute seemed to tick by like hours. He felt like an impatient little kid. He looked over at a picture that was on one of the tables and he saw that it was of him and Kendall.

"I'm an asshole," Nathan mumbled to himself and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge. After he finished drinking it he went to shower. It was all he could to do to think of ways to pass the time until 12. Of course he wouldn't have to work today. Of course today would be the day he didn't have to work. Of course.

Eventually it was 11:30 and he could start his walk to the park. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with black and white Converse on his feet. He wore a long sleeve gray t-shirt that showed off his muscles and a brown jacket over it. He walked the whole way there with his mind on Haley every step of the way. He walked through the park and that's when he saw her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

She was dressed in black skirt that stopped mid thigh and she wore a pair of gray boots. Her long sleeve white shirt had a scoop neckline and the end of the sleeves peeked out from under the sleeves of her blue fleece motorcycle jacket. Her long blonde hair still had the natural wave that he remembered and she had it pinned back. She pushed a strand behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest. God she was beautiful.

He took steps closer to her and she turned her head and saw him. She smiled and hurried over to him. They didn't know what it was but the need to be close to each other took over. She hurried into his arms and he held her tightly. "It's so good to see you," she said, "you don't know how much I've missed you."

"And you don't know how much I've missed you," he said back.

Haley held on to him tightly and she never wanted to let go. She felt so safe with him and it had been a long time since she'd felt like this. Just being around him reminded her of the good days they had together when they were younger. Sometimes there were days when she would give anything to go back in time and re-live them all over again. If it meant she could be with Nathan again, she would do it in a heart beat. She finally moved from his embrace and looked at him. "You look good Nathan," she told him.

He looked much like he had the last time she saw him but there where slight differences. His muscles were a bit bigger and he looked more mature. But when she looked into his eyes she saw that he was still the same boy she had been in love with all those years ago. He smiled a genuine smile towards her and said, "you look real good too Hales." For what seemed like the longest time they just took each other in before another spoke a word.

"Um," Nathan said, "do you wanna go get lunch and talk?"

Haley nodded and smiled and the two of them walked towards a small café that they had both been too many times, but had missed each other each time. When they walked in they went to a small table in the corner by the windows in the warm café. True to the gentleman that he was, Nathan pulled her chair out before she sat down. Just like the guy she remembered would have done. He really hadn't changed much.

It wasn't long until they ordered their food and drinks and waited in silence for them to be brought to the table. Haley fidgeted with a ring on her right hand and bit her lip. Nathan just watched her. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. He reached his hand across the table and put it on top of hers. "You're nervous," he said. Haley looked up at him and he saw the slight pink blush on her cheeks. "Yeah," she said, "a little bit."

"Why? You don't have to be nervous around me Haley."

"I know," she said, "it's just that it's been such a long time and, I don't know." She looked down at his hand that was still on top of hers and she moved hers away from his. "So Lucas tells me you have a girlfriend."

That's when it really hit Nathan. He did have a girlfriend, a great one. A great one that didn't know he was out seeing his ex-girlfriend. The one that he was still completely in love with.

"Yeah, I do."

"What's she like?" Haley asked and bit into her bottom lip again. She wasn't really sure she wanted to hear about his girlfriend but the fact was that he had one. One she was sure he was in love with. He had to have moved on and given his heart to someone even if she wasn't capable of doing that. Nathan wasn't her, he was stronger than she was, she was sure of it.

"Um, she's, she's great. We've been dating for about a year now. We live together. Her name is Kendall." Nathan said and gave her a weak smile, "She's great," he said again.

"I'm happy for you," Haley lied. She didn't think it was necessary to admit the fact that he had a girlfriend really killed her. But she had a boyfriend too so what was she supposed to do in a situation like this. There was nothing good she could do.

"And you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Damien. He um, works a lot he's got a lot of stress at work lately I guess. He's always really busy."

Nathan could hear the sadness in her voice when she talked about him and he wondered why. Was he one of those guys who put work before everything? Even before a girl like Haley. That would be the last thing Nathan would want for her. For her to feel like she wasn't important and she wasn't special. Because she honestly was the most amazing thing in the world and he was sure of it. If some guy didn't see that, then he didn't deserve her.

"Are you happy with him?" Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged, "he loves me, just sometimes he has a hard time showing it. But I know he does."

"But do you love him?"

"I don't, I don't know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before their food came and they began to eat. After that they talked more about what they'd been up to after high school. Haley had gone off to Notre Dame while Nathan was at Duke. She moved to the city not that long ago while Nathan had move to New York right out of college. She currently worked at a record label and got to do the stuff with bands when they had shows or something in the city. He was working for a sports wear company. They both loved their jobs and lives that they'd started for themselves out in the city.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

They left the café and began to walk around the city again and talk. "Can I ask you something?" Nathan said and turned his head to look at her. "Sure," she replied.

"If all that shit with your parents hadn't happened before college, do you think we'd still be together."

"I know we would."

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

_Haley and Nathan walked up to her house and it was around 1 in the morning. They'd been out all night and He was walking her to the door. Before she could open it, it swung open and Haley's mother stood on the other side. Nathan had always been intimidated by her family. It wasn't a secret that Haley's family was one of the wealthiest in town, while his was, not. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Lydia asked. _

"_Momma, I know it's late-"_

"_Get inside right now Haley."_

"_Mom-"_

"_Now Haley!"_

_Haley turned and looked at Nathan and kissed his cheek before hurrying inside, "I'll talk to you later," she said before her mother shut the door in his face. Nathan knew her parents didn't like him but he didn't care what they thought about him. All he cared about was the fact that Haley loved him. And she was the only one that mattered to him._

_Nathan turned around and walked back to his jeep that was parked in front of the large house. He could already hear the yelling from inside. He didn't want to be around to hear that._

"_Haley what are you doing with a boy like Nathan Scott? He is going no where fast and you know it!"_

"_I love him and you know that!" Haley yelled at her mother. "And don't you put him down because you don't know anything about him!"_

"_Trust me Haley, I know his type. He's just gonna get what he wants from you and then he'll leave you!"_

"_No he wouldn't do that to me."_

"_You don't know that Haley, trust me you don't know what some guys are capable of."_

"_I know what Nathan's capable of and he wouldn't do that to me! He loves me."_

_Lydia shook her head and looked at Jimmy who'd been standing in the room silently watching them fight. "Aren't you going to say something to her?" Lydia asked. Haley looked at her dad with pleading eyes silently begging him to make her mother stop putting Nathan down._

"_Honey," Jimmy said, "maybe it would be for the best if you stopped seeing him-"_

"_Dad-"_

"_No listen to me. You are both going off to different schools once the Summer ends and you know that Notre Dame and Duke are not exactly close by. And you don't know that you two would stay together after you leave and it would be harder for you break up then. Maybe you really should consider breaking up now."_

"_We will stay together! I love him Dad! I love him and he loves me!"_

"_I know you think you're in love but-"_

"_You're not," Lydia said, "and you will find someone so much better for you. Someone better than Nathan Scott."_

"_What's wrong with him mom? What is so bad about him?"_

"_He's got nothing to offer you! I mean the only reason he's even going to college is because of a scholarship to play basketball. And do you really think that if did stay together he would even have anytime for you anyway. If you're being honest with yourself you know he wouldn't have time for you. And he would leave you."_

"_No he wouldn't!" Haley yelled, "and is this all really because his family doesn't have as much money as we do? Is that really what this is about?"_

"_Yes! His father's a mechanic and his mother works in a café and you know that if he hadn't gotten a scholarship there would be no way they would be sending him to Duke."_

"_I don't care about what kind of money his family makes and neither should you! You should care that he treats me well and that he's nothing but a gentleman around me and that he loves me! That's what should be important to you!"_

"_Haley it's time to start being honest with yourself," Lydia said, "this relationship is over and you know it. You and Nathan were a cute little fling but you're over now." Lydia looked away from her daughter not wanting to say anymore about this. "You should just go to bed."_

_Haley looked at her parents one last time and ran out of the room and up the stairs. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to go to Nathan tonight and talked to him but she didn't want him to see her crying about what her parents had said. The last thing she wanted was for him to know what they said. And he had a way of making her tell him what was wrong with her. She knew she had to talk to him tomorrow she just didn't know what she was going to do._

_

* * *

_

_She drove in her blue BMW to the River Court where she knew he was going to be. She pulled up in the grass near the court and saw him standing with the orange ball in his hands watching her. "Hey," he said somberly. Haley shut the door of the drivers side and hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry about last night Nathan," she said, "my mom was so rude and I'm so embarrassed."_

"_Don't worry about it," he said and rubbed her back soothingly._

"_No she was so horrible and I feel so bad about it, I just I wish I could make it better some how."_

"_Haley it's ok. What were parents saying last night?"_

"_It's not important."_

"_No tell me what they said."_

"_It was just my mom being a bitch again."_

_Nathan looked her in the eyes and saw that there was something she wasn't telling him. He wanted her to be honest about whatever it was that had happened the night before. He could take it. "Just tell me Hales."_

"_She said you're not good enough ok. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Haley asked and could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him about this, "it doesn't matter what my mom says Nathan. I love you and that's all that matters."_

"_She's right though."_

"_Nathan, no."_

"_It's true Haley. I can't give you anything and you know that. We don't need to pretend like I can because we know I can't. The only thing I have going for me is basketball and that's it."_

"_Nathan stop talking like that, it's not true. And besides I'm not with you because of what you can give me I'm with you because I love you. You know I love you."_

"_Your parents want us to break up don't they?" Haley brought her hand up to wipe the tears away and she looked away from him. He knew by her silence that it was a yes to his question. He nodded and said, "I had a feeling that's what this was about."_

"_Nathan-"_

"_Maybe they're right."_

_Haley quickly looked up at him and shook her head, "you agree?"_

"_Well they're right about the fact that I can't give you anything and that I'm not good enough for you. Haley I love you and you know that all I want is what's best for you and so do your parents."_

"_Nathan you're what's best for me."_

"_No I'm not. Maybe we should just cool it for awhile."_

"_You're breaking up with me?"_

"_Haley when the Summer's over we're gonna be so far away from each other and maybe we need to just need to-"_

"_Stop you don't mean this."_

"_Haley I'm sorry."_

_Haley felt the tears stream out of her eyes and turned around to walk away from. "Hales-"_

"_I'll just talk to later," she said and got in her car before he could see her break down completely. She didn't want him to watch her cry._

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

"I really wish things could have worked out differently," Nathan said.

"So do I. I still feel bad about it all the time. It shouldn't have ended that way." Nathan came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and the two of them walked down the streets of New York City. The hours seemed to pass so quickly and they were glad to just be comfortable around each other again.

Haley looked up and saw that the sky was becoming dark and cloudy. "Guess it's gonna rain," she said. Nathan looked up at the sky as well and nodded, "yeah it does. Hey do you want me to walk you home or something?" he asked hoping to get as much time with her as possible.

"Yeah I only live a few blocks away," she said.

The two of them began to walk in the direction of her apartment building. Suddenly something occurred to Nathan. "When you called me last night, you were crying. What happened?" Haley shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing, I was just- just over reacting about something. It's not important."

"Haley I still know you well enough to know when you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you. It's not important ok?"

"Haley-"

"Nathan just stop. You're trying to make it something more than it needs to be and nothing happened so you should just trust me on that."

She started to walk faster like that would make him forget about it. "Haley, you called me in tears after years of silence. You can't just act like that was nothing. So don't you pretend like it's nothing when it's obviously not. So why don't you just tell me the truth for once with out me having to make you."

"Make me?" she said and laughed, "right."

"What? I've made you tell me things you didn't want to before, it's not like it'd be the first time would it?"

Haley rolled her eyes and walked in front of him as thunder rumbled above their heads. "Haley, I'm sorry. Please tell me what happened? I just want to be able to make you feel better."

Haley stopped in front of stairs that lead to her apartment building and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He beats me," she said quietly.

"What?" he took a step closer and saw the tears stream down her cheeks. He could feel the beginning of the rainstorm begin to fall on them. The water splattered on the cement around them. Haley wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked away from him. "When he gets really mad, Damien takes it out on me."

"Please tell me you're not serious."

She didn't say anything and he could tell from her silence that she wasn't joking. "It's my fault, I just make it worse when he's already angry and I should learn to just stay out of his way."

"Don't you say that Haley. It is not your fault."

The rain was coming down harder around them. "He promised he would stop and I know he doesn't mean it when he does it-"

"Haley it's not ok at all and don't try to defend him." Nathan looked at her and took a step closer and used his finger under her chin to direct her to look at him. "When you called me last night, was it after he…"

"Yeah. He was over at my apartment and he had a bad day and I guess I did something to make it worse and he just went off on me. He never hits my face, he's smart enough to know not to hit me there. He did once and I had to tell people that I fell or something. He just hits me ribs and stomach and back."

Nathan shook his head. He couldn't believe she was telling him this. This was something he never thought he was going to hear. And something he never wanted to hear. He didn't know how this guy could be stupid enough to hurt her like that. "I wish you would have told me Hales. I would have come over or something, I would have done something."

"There's nothing you can do Nathan. And I shouldn't have called you and gotten you involved in it. That was stupid and I'm sorry."

"I hate the fact that you think you can't go to me with something like this. You have to know that no matter what happens with us I'm always going to be there for you when you need me. Always, nothings going to change that. I'm always going to be there to protect you Haley."

"This is so hard Nathan. I wish I never lost you."

"There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about you. Not one. You're the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about before I fall asleep. I've been praying that something would bring you back to me because the truth is I never stopped loving you. I'm still so in love with you Haley. And I know now that nothings ever going to change that. So if you think you ever lost me, well you're crazy because I never went anywhere."

The rain poured down around them and Haley moved closer to him and cupped his face in her palms and pulled him down to kiss her. Their lips met in a bruising kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body closer to his. His tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth so her tongue could meet with his. They didn't even seem to notice the people hurrying around them to get out of the rain. "Do you want to come in?" Haley asked when their lips parted. He rested his forehead against hers and nodded. "Yeah."

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

They hurried up to her apartment and shut the door behind them. Their lips were still connected and the last thing Nathan wanted was to stop kissing her. That was the last thing she wanted too. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and his fingers worked on unzipping her blue jacket. She grabbed onto the material of his shirt and pulled him towards her bedroom. When they walked in he took in the look of her room. The walls were a teal color and her bed spread was black and white design. She had pictures all over her room and he saw shoes thrown about her room. It was all so Haley.

The two of them fell back on her bed and he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. He moved down her body and pulled off her boots and tossed them on the floor with his shirt before moving back up to kiss her. "I love you," he said and kissed her lips before she had a chance to say anything back to him. She pushed on his chest, "what about your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I love you Haley. As much as I tried to move on from you, I couldn't. You've had my heart all these years."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips. Nathan's hands went to the hem of her shirt and he began to pull it upward and that's when he saw the bruises that covered her skin. Some of them were old, some where just starting to form. He looked up at Haley's face and she was watching him look at her purplish skin. "I haven't hurt you or anything have I?" Nathan asked afraid that he might have accidentally touched one of her tender bruises to hard without knowing it.

"No, you didn't hurt me."

Haley sat up and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off seeing that he was distracted. She laid back down and he kissed her lips again one hand tangled in her hair and the other went to her hip. Her hands made work on his belt and she got it undone finally. Nathan sat up and pulled his jeans down made work on getting Haley's black skirt undone. Soon they were both left in their underwear and Haley played with the waist band of his boxers and began to push them down, he helped her get them off then he unclasped her bra and she pushed it down her arms.

Eventually they both laid naked on her bed and Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and kissed him hungrily. He kissed her back just as hard. He moved down her body and kissed her stomach lightly and felt her muscles flutter under his lips. He kissed her bruises lightly hoping he could make them less painful. "Nathan…" Haley said quietly.

Nathan kissed back up her body paying special attention to her breasts. He kissed her collarbone and made his way back up to her lips. "I need you," she said quietly and lifted her hips up so they would meet his. He moaned quietly and kissed her neck softly. His hands when to her thighs and he fitted himself between her legs. He kissed her lips as he thrust into her and they both moaned at the sensation.

Haley's fingers dug into his shoulders and she moaned at he pounded into her. It felt like it had been so long since they had been together and nothing had changed. They were just as perfect for each other now as they had been the many years before. "Nathan!" she moaned loudly when he began to thrust harder into her. Her mouth fell open into the perfect 'o' shape and she threw her head back into the pillows behind her. Nathan couldn't think of anything more beautiful than her right now.

She met him thrust for thrust and gripped his shoulders tightly. He grabbed both of her hands and interlocked their fingers and held her hands above her head. Soon he grabbed both of wrists in one of his large hands and his other hand went to her cheek and he stroked her cheek softly. "You feel so good baby," he moaned into her ear a moment later.

"I missed you so much," Haley told him honestly and looked straight into his blue eyes. They now looked like a navy color, they were so dark. Nathan smiled and leaned down and kissed her neck gently then gently bit it and soothed it over with his tongue. "Tell me you still love me," Nathan pleaded and looked back into her dark brown eyes.

"I love you," she said and smiled, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He let go of her arms and she wrapped them around his neck again and pulled him to kiss her. They kissed hard while he continued to thrust into her and while she continued to rock her hips into his. Soon she couldn't take anymore and she screamed his name as she came and felt him release into her. He bucked his hips into her until there was nothing left and then collapsed on top of her.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Their breathing was heavy they waited for it to even out. She ran her fingers through his hair and over his back soothingly. He rolled them over so she was laying on top of his chest and his fingers traced patterns into her skin. Soon they fell asleep from exhaustion in each others arms.

* * *

Haley woke up a few hours later and Nathan was still asleep with his arm around her waist. She sat up and held the comforter to her chest. She looked at the clock and saw that it was around 7:30. She didn't realize that Nathan had woken up behind her. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He kissed her shoulder then neck. "How's my girl?" Nathan asked.

Haley turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Happy," she said, "for the first time in a long time, I'm really happy." Nathan smiled and kissed her lips tenderly and then she leaned back against his chest again. Their moment was interrupted when Nathan's cell phone began to ring in his jeans on the floor. He got up from the bed and Haley blushed when she saw that he was still completely naked. "What?" he said, "you didn't think I was gonna get dressed did you?" Haley smiled and looked away from him.

Nathan grabbed his phone and saw that Kendall was calling him. "Hello?" he said. Haley watched him waiting to see who it was. Even though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Hey baby," Kendall said, "where are you? I thought you didn't have to work today."

"I know I didn't. Um I was just out all day so…"

"Well where are you?"

Nathan looked over at Haley and he could see the guilt written all over her face. "I'll explain everything when I come home ok?"

"Ok."

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." He hung up his phone before she had a chance to say anything else. He dropped his phone on the floor next to his jeans and went back over to Haley. "I know that look," he said. Haley looked up at him and shrugged, "I feel so bad." Nathan made her lay back down gently and he moved over so he was on top of her. "I don't want you to feel bad about anything, because I told you, you're the one I love more than anything. And I want you."

"I want you too."

Nathan kissed her lips and then sat up again. "I have to go, but I'm sure I'll be back later tonight."

Haley sat up and watched him while he got dressed and he kissed her again before walking towards the door. "I love you," he said and sent a wink in her direction.

"I love you too."

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

* * *

Nathan walked into his apartment and saw Kendall sitting in the living room watching TV. She looked up and smiled at him when he walked in. "Hey," she said and got up and walked over to him and hugged him and kissed him but he didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?" she asked. She knew that there was something not right about him and she was worried.

"I need to tell you something."

He walked into the living room and she was following close behind him. "Ok, what is it? You're kinda freaking me out Nathan."

"That girl in the picture you saw last night, that was my old girlfriend, Haley."

"The one that you were in love with when we met?"

"Yeah. And she called me last night after we got home. I told you it was Brooke but it wasn't. It was Haley. She was crying and something was obviously wrong. I asked her if she wanted to meet up today."

"That's where you were all day? With your ex girlfriend? And you didn't think to tell me?"

"There's more."

"Oh good there's more I can't wait to hear it," Kendall said and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to tell her the rest.

"We kissed and-"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes."

Kendall walked over to him and shoved him in the chest. "What were you thinking Nathan?! Why would you do that?!"

"I'm still in love with her," Nathan said quietly waiting for Kendall to start yelling at him again. She took another step closer to him and slapped him across the cheek. "I deserve that."

"Yes you do! I can't believe you would do this to me Nathan I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me! Obviously you don't care about me at all!"

"That's not true, of course I do, it's just-"

"Get out, I don't want to hear it. You can get all your stuff when I'm not here."

"Kendall I'm sorry."

"Get out Nathan."

Nathan turned around and walked towards the door. He felt horrible about what had happened but he couldn't lead her on and keep that secret from her. It just wasn't fair and he wasn't going to do that. He hated that he'd hurt her, but he needed to tell her the truth and the truth was, that he was still in love with Haley and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Haley opened the door and saw Damien standing on the other side. When she heard the knock she was hoping it would have been Nathan. "I got your message," he said and she could hear the angry tone in his voice. She had called and left a message telling him she didn't want to see him anymore and that they were done. She didn't want to do it in person, but here he was.

"I left you a message because I didn't want to see you. I'm done with you Damien."

"No I don't think so."

"Oh you don't think so? I really don't think it's up to you."

Damien took a step closer to her so she took a step back. She wanted to put as much space between them as she could. She knew what he could be like when he was angry. The last thing she wanted was him here. "Damien you need to leave."

"First why don't you at least tell me why it is that you're breaking up with me."

"I'm in love with someone else."

"And who would that be?"

"My old boyfriend."

Damien laughed and moved closer to her but the couch was behind her and she couldn't back up anymore. "Damien you need to leave. I'm done with you. I've let you beat me and take your anger out on me for too long and I'm done with it. I swear to God if you ever try hurt me again I'll go to the police." Damien could tell she wasn't lying, "Get out Damien!"

She walked over to the door and opened it for him and he walked past her out the door.

Nathan walked towards the door and he saw it open and a guy walk out. Damien looked at Nathan and said, "well you must be the boyfriend." Haley walked out a second later and relief was evident on her face when she saw Nathan. Damien didn't say anything else and he walked towards the elevator. Haley and Nathan walked inside the apartment and Haley hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"How did it go? Sorry that's a dumb question, I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Yeah she yelled and hit me but ya know I deserve it."

"I'm so sorry Nathan. This is my fault-"

"No it's not. None of this is your fault and even though the whole situation sucks, it brought you back to me and I can't be sorry about that. And I'm not sorry about that. I don't ever want there to be a chance that you won't be in my life. I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan."

It seemed like it had taken so long to get them to this point and they both knew that it wouldn't always be easy for them. But they loved each other and that's what made the fight worth it. Nothing was going to keep them apart and they were glad that they had finally found their way back to each other.

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

**Ok so I know I haven't updated my stories in awhile and I'm sorry. I'm pretty much just now on my break from school and I've been in a bit of a writing funk. Hopefully this one shot will help me get back on track with my writing. So I'll try and update my stories real soon and please review and let me know what you think about this story! Thanks a ton!**


End file.
